SMOK'n BOYS
by Fire-Start3r
Summary: a pathetic hopless atempt to be a funn about this 1 way Love story.ratedT for langauge


Aussie woke up and immediately jumped out of bed on her first day of school, Some weeks later she needed a bit of help on a question and the help was right in front of her. She didn't know his name but he seemed nice and they way he "sneaked" the answer to her so willingly was cute. They had another class together and she didn't really talk to him until they were in the same group when they had to make a movie. They were dating onstage and they had to talk to each other.

She learned he was nice, cool, and fun. He probably learned she was crazy, weird, and hyper.

When they were making the movie Aussie currently had a crush on the "director", Zach. Zach was funny and never seemed to be focused yet he passed and Aussie guessed he passed pretty easily.

Aussie was pretty much taking a sample of "school" she was only going half time, she had been home schooled for a year with her dad, her mom didn't exist to her, and her brother was in college. So Aussie and her dad had the father, daughter relationship but with a lot more of a friend then anything.

Aussie had a verbally and sometimes physically abusive mother that she had to visit on the weekends (after her job made her unable to take Aussie in on the weekdays, which of course was amazingly good news for Aussie) but finally when Aussie was 11 going on 12 her teenage hormones kicked in, said she couldn't take it, called her dad, and ran away some place as she waited for him.

So now it was 2nd tri of the school year and Aussie was failing miserably at just about everything. Life, friends, school, and had a hell of a lot of stress.

Somehow she messed things up with him, they were friends and their were few but little clear signs that showed he could possibly have liked her back.

By the time they had to watch their movies, she and he were not speaking. She didn't know why exactly-she called him and he answered and hung up. For some reason that ended E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G.

Well 2nd tri nothing happened mainly because they didn't have any class's together, so Aussie was able to happily think about…well, nothing about him! She forgot him and she didn't regret shit! She knew she liked him but not anymore, she was happy to not have a crush on him.

Well the present day is in 3rd tri and we went rite back to the start.

Aussie walked in to her 4th period science class. Her schedule barley changed at all, all year she had the same science, the same period, the same class, and unfortunately-the same boring teacher that would talk for 10 minutes and 2-MAYBE 4 minutes was shit that you actually had to hear.

Aussie froze, "RILEY!!!" she didn't scream, she just got really excited with an inside voice.

Riley turned around, "oh my god, finally!"

Riley was 1 of Aussie's best friends that was from her old home town (where her mother lived) and was just as new this year as Aussie, and so they both clinged to each other. However they never had anything other than lunch together.

"Let's sit over here" Aussie said, they had assigned seats so unless there was amazing .1 chance that Mr. Martin was stupid enough to put them together then it would have been more like they weren't in the same class.

For the second time in the day Aussie froze, "he" was there.

"shit!" Aussie whisper thought to herself out loud, enough that Riley didn't hear.

"Riley Curry" Mr. Martin said pointing to a seat.

Aussie and riley looked at each other saying "see ya at lunch cause clearly were not really going to be in the same class" on their faces.

"Aussiel Stout" Aussie's eyes went wide, _seriously? Mr. Martin is this stupid? SWEET!_

Oh yes, it was going to be a interesting little tri.

Well there were no worries about "him" because he was on the other side of the room, but that was all. Well midterms came and a seat change was a fact. Aussie knew that she and riley were going to be separated after sitting together for half the tri they had gotten in trouble for talking, drawing on desks, not listening, sleeping, laughing, ignoring, failing, cheating, and copying. Of course Riley was GIVCING Aussie the work sheets (or to them the work shit's) and Aussie was the failing artist that kept on drawing on the desks, and yes of course, Aussie was the copier.

2nd tri Aussie successfully enrolled herself in summer school for failing personal development. And failed science, and Language Arts, and barely passed Math, got an A in American Studies! But failed just about everything else except for choir.

So Riley being her little secretary…and doing about 91 of the work was a must, and a BIG help, and more importantly, a bit of a stress reliever.

Well so far we've just flown through Aussie's School year-but were about to slow down so clearly the seat change was going to put her somewhere near "him" or the plot would have completely flown away to the deep depts. of hell. But don't worry, it didn't, now let's see-oh yes.

Aussie got up and walked over to her new seat, it was next to a short little extremely annoying snitch.

It wasn't until he raised his hand and got called on until Aussie realized that he was rite behind her.

"Cole" Mr. Martin called. Aussie's eyes went wide; really it wasn't all that bad. You would think.

Basically "Cole" was the drug and Aussie was the smoker that got addicted, 2nd tri was her rehap and she completely forgot the drug even existed. But now it was like taking a chocolate cookie and giving a hungry dog a good whiff of it, clearly the cookie doesn't want to be eaten and Aussie was pretty sure Cole was the cookie.

Things were O.K. until Aussie and her best Friend Zach went to a play that Cole was starring in.

Aussie was a fairly good actress, and did a lot of acting; she didn't know that about Cole until she saw him at the same audition. Well Aussie remembered half way through the drive that he was in it and immediately regretted –ah the hell with this.

All righty then hi, im gabby- how ya doing? Im the author of this piece of fuck monkey and bassicly im 'Aussie. I went to the play and I was just glad I could "gaze" at him and you know what yea he's hot and I did and now iv got another fucking god damn crush on him.

So I was going to write this book to get it out but instead I'm going to tell u how it is

Zach is a jerk and not a friend but my best guy friend is Gabriel who is almost always called Ducky for his last name (La duck) and for the fact that he's English.

Riley is one of my best friends and M r Martin will talk for 10 minutes, and yes Cole is the drug and for sure the cookie, and I'm either the addict or the dog- which sounds be4tter I don't know but they both sound like something that needs a restraining order.

So after 2 pages you know who the real story is going to actually be about.

Oi, yes well I'm gabby and this is my pathetic somewhat but not really 1 way "love" story.

* * *

Okaaaaay then, i probably scared you away by confusion and my crazyness- but if not hen h00raY!

so yea this is a peice of shit that im posting and i didnt really know where to post it so i posted it HERE...review if u want but i really dont care like i said i jsut had to write this to get it out.

fear the craziness

gabEE!:o

(with a crazzy ass smile :P)


End file.
